Counterblow
by MykaGhostt
Summary: "Miranda gradually woke up. She felt groggy, like she had been drugged or slept for far too long. The last thing she remembered was facing the white haired Exorcist and losing. He had looked so sad just before he knocked her out. She couldn't figure out why. "I see you're awake." Miranda looked over and saw the two Exorcists from before as well as someone new." Quoted, Chapter 7.
1. Becoming a Broker

A long time ago, when my brother, Angelo, was still healthy, our family lived a peaceful and happy life. School was fun to attend, and our family may not have had much money to live hugely comfortable lives off of, but it was bearable. As long as we had each other, we were happy, and life was beautiful.

However… there came a time where that lifestyle changed drastically.

Angelo came home from school one day with a high fever. Our mother, Angeline, told him to rest in bed while she called for the doctor. Father and I just figured it was the flu, but mother wanted to be certain. It wasn't unlike her to go to such measures so make sure that everyone in the house was healthy. All she looked out for was our well-being, but we weren't expecting my younger brother to end up catching a severe illness.

When the doctor first came to see him, he also thought it was just the flu. He said he would recover in a couple days and would return to school shortly, but that never happened. He only became sicker. His coughs were ugly, and they sounded painful. He'd sniffle and blow his nose all the time. He started to lose his appetite and refused to eat. He'd barf blood. The doctor kept coming back to check up on him, but he kept saying that unless he got the medicine he needed, Angelo would die. As much as we wanted to heal Angelo, we could not. We did not have the money.

That was when the Earl approached me.

I was gathering flowers out in the fields for Angelo to try and cheer him up because he had become more and more depressed as he became even more ill. His friends had stopped visiting after a while because their parents didn't want their children to catch Angelo's illness. It was understandable, but the pain it caused my brother… It was horrible to watch. I could do nothing for him as he cried during the night when he thought no one could hear him.

"Hello miss."

I turned around and saw a very large man who was finely dressed with a strange looking umbrella with him. He had a gigantic grin on his face that was extremely abnormal, and his glasses hid his eyes.

"Hello," I greeted.

"You're Miranda Espern, correct?" the man asked.

"Yes, but who are you? I haven't seen you around the village before," I replied.

He bowed and replied. "I am the Millennium Earl. It would not surprise me if you had not heard of me, but I believe I can be of some help in your… situation."

"…What do you mean?" I asked.

The Earl straightened his back and chuckled. "I can give you large amounts of money in order to pay for your brother's medicine-"

"You can?!" I interrupted.

"Yes, I can," said the Earl in an irritated tone, "but you would have to do me a favor in return."

"I'll do anything," I said with earnest.

I wanted my brother to be healthy again more than anything else in the world. My own happiness didn't matter. I just wanted my brother to be happy and healthy. I wanted our lives to be normal again.

The Earl's ominous grin seemed to grow just a little more. "Do you happen to know what Akuma are?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

"An Akuma is a demon. I use these demons for my… business, but I need human souls in order to create them. If you can provide me with these souls, I will pay you handsomely," the Earl explained.

"How do I do that?" I questioned.

He dug into his jacket pockets until he found a small bottle with purple liquid inside. He held it out to me saying, "If you pour a small drop of this into someone's drink or food, then they will die. Their loved one will then mourn for them, and I will visit them. Then I may take the steps necessary in order to create my Akuma. That's all you have to do."

I reached my hand out to the Earl, and he placed the small bottle into my hand. I didn't question the job. I would be receiving enough money for my brother's medicine, and that's all I needed.

It was a terrible mistake.

The first time I helped the Earl, I had killed baker in the town's bakery. He had died of a heart attack according to the rumours. His wife and children were devastated.

Later that day, the Earl had visited me and handed me a small pouch filled with a large sum of money.

"Congratulations on your first Akuma, Miranda," he had said, but I did not feel happy. I felt guilty and horrible. I had killed someone. I had made a family suffer from a fate that I was too afraid to go through myself. It ripped me apart on the inside, but I couldn't bring myself to tell the Earl that I wanted to quit. Angelo meant too much to me.

So I kept killing while the Earl kept providing the means and the money. I became his broker; his silent killer.

I killed the head lumberjack in our village, and then I killed his family. They had died of natural causes, but people were beginning to become afraid. They wondered why people started to die off. The villagers then targeted my family. They blamed them for the people dying because of my brother's Angelo's illness, even though it wasn't his fault. My father, Ronald, tried to explain to them that they were being unreasonable and were placing blame where blame didn't belong, but they didn't listen. Instead, they banished us from the village, so we had to move elsewhere.

The move was hardest on Angelo. He started to feel guilty, and thought that he was at fault. I comforted him as best as I could, but nothing I said took merit. He continued to blame himself, and his depression only worsened.

I decided that if I wanted to continue to bring in enough money for Angelo's medicine that I would have to take long journeys so that my family wouldn't have to receive that kind of treatment again.

My decision proved to be beneficial, but my parents weren't pleased. They thought I was sleeping around with rich people in order to acquire such large amounts of money. I couldn't tell them otherwise because the job I was doing didn't even sound believable to myself despite all the evidence that there was. Instead, I told them that I helped deliver expensive packages. I knew my parents didn't trust my words. They had already made up their minds as to what I was doing, but I was bringing in enough money to save Angelo's life, so they couldn't complain.

I became cold and distant after enough stolen souls. It was easier to not think about what I was doing and what the consequences could be. I lost all emotion. I couldn't even fake it to villagers in order for them to trust me. Because of this, word of the mysterious deaths got out. Then everything changed…


	2. Lady Death

Miranda stood upon a roof in the city closest to the floating island where the Black Order resided. She knew it was a risk to be this close. The Millennium Earl had warned her of the Exorcists who would try to stop her, but he never went into much detail. He had simply said he would pay extra if she managed to kill one who got in her way.

She touched the jet black trident pendant that rested near her collar bone with her fingertips. She had been given this precious necklace by a traveller back when Angelo was still healthy. The traveller had said that it would come in handy in times of need. He wasn't wrong. When the Earl had noticed it after a few times of delivering the money to her, he had told her that what she had was Innocence. He had explained that Innocence was a tool used to destroy his precious demons and that Exorcists used it to create Anti-Akuma Weapons. He said he would normally destroy it, but since Miranda would be encountering the Black Order over time that it was better that she had a means to defend herself.

Miranda took another glance towards where the Black Order was before jumping down from the roof onto someone's balcony. Tonight was the night to wreak havoc.

She slowly opened the window and crept into the couples' bedroom. She stared at their sleeping figure for a long time before she closed the window again and drew the curtain.

_Good. They're heavy sleepers._

Miranda silently climbed down the staircase to the kitchen and proceeded to look through all the ingredients they had to make food. She had done this enough times before to know what kinds of food the solution worked best with. Normally she would choose bread over anything else since it absorbed the concoction quickly, but this household didn't have any.

_I guess some fruits or vegetables could work, but I'd have to use more than what I would have if they had bread…_

Apples were always a good second pick. Just like the Snow White fairy tale, apples were a great way to poison someone, but Miranda didn't know why. They were extremely healthy to eat, so it was ironic that it could be so detrimental to someone if tampered with.

_I think they had some sitting out on the table._

She looked over at the dining table, and there was a bowl with apples stacked neatly inside of it. It was perfect.

She approached the table and carefully opened the small bottle of deadly elixir. She poured several drops onto each apple to make sure it seeped into the healthy juices before sealing the bottle again and slipping it back into her pocket.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps upstairs and saw a light turn on in the corner of her eye. Miranda adjusted the hood over her head so that her face would be even harder to see before turning around. The man of the house stood there with an axe in hand.

"What are you doing in my house?" he demanded.

Miranda bit her lip. She didn't want to resort to violence. She couldn't win against a muscular lumberman unless she used her Innocence, but she wasn't about to expose it. She had to keep it hidden for as long as she could, otherwise the Black Order would get a whiff of it and start investigating.

Her eyes darted around the room, looking for some sort of way out. The door seemed like a great idea, but it was locked. The only way out was to break through a window and stir up the whole city unless she could manage to open one up instead. However, it wasn't likely. The man would most likely catch up to her. Disturbing the town was her only option.

"Hey!" the man shouted as she made a run for it for the window. He swung his axe, hoping he'd hit her before she reached it, but he was too late. She had already slammed her body against it and broke the glass.

At the sound, lights in homes started to turn on. Miranda grabbed her hood with her hand and held it tightly to make sure it wouldn't fall down as she quickly scanned the road for an alleyway to dart into.

She spotted one and made a dash for it right before the man shouted, "Stop thief!"

People scanned the streets with their eyes from their houses, but by then Miranda had already made it into the alley and had found a hiding place behind some barrels.

_Guess I'll be sleeping here for the night._

(….)

Komui stared at some paperwork intently. It was rare when he did paperwork seriously without complaints, but these reports had been coming to the Black Order a lot lately.

Apparently, there had been abnormal natural deaths happening in many cities, towns, and villages all over the world, but they would only occur if a hooded female traveller visited those areas. The general public had already created a name for her: Lady Death.

Komui didn't think it was something the Black Order should be dealing with at first since there was no evidence of Akuma or Innocence being involved. Nevertheless, the reports kept coming into the Black Order. It wasn't until this particular report came did Komui start thinking that maybe this did involve their cause.

The Earl had been seen meeting up with a young hooded maiden in a nearby town.

"Rokujugo!" called Komui.

The light blue, ghost-like creature floated through the doors of Komui's offlice. "Yes sir?"

"Tell Allen and Kanda to come to my office immediately," he instructed.

"Yes, Komui," replied Rokujugo as he left.

(….)

Miranda woke up early in the morning freezing cold. She sneezed and sniffled, wiping her nose.

_Great. I caught a cold. That's exactly what I needed._

She slowly stood up and shivered. If she found a local café then she could get something warm to eat and drink.

Miranda reached the exit of the alleyway and looked around. A small amount of people were on the streets. It wouldn't be too suspicious if she left the alley as long as she kept herself below the radar. Taking off her hood would help, but she didn't want to risk her face being seen, especially because she was so close to the Black Order.

She sighed before sliding off her hood and exposing her shoulder length, bright red hair and blue eyes. As long as she acted friendly then she wouldn't have a problem. Though… acting wasn't her strong point.

(….)

"You wanted to see us, Komui?" asked Allen as he entered the cluttered office.

Papers were scattered all over the floor. It was impossible to not leave at least one footprint on one paper, but Allen tried as he attempted to get closer to Komui's desk. Kanda just stayed where he was with his usual grumpy expression plastered on his face.

"Yes," answered Komui as his gaze met the Exorcists. "There have been many abnormal deaths lately. However, they were of natural causes, so I saw no reason to get involved. As you both know, we only investigate rumours of mysterious happenings and anything Akuma related."

"Get to the point, Komui," Kanda snapped irritably.

Allen sighed. _He's more grumpy than usual._

Komui cleared his throat. "Anyway, I want the both of you to investigate. There's a Finder located by the city closest to us. There have been rumours that a young hooded girl broke into a house there, but hasn't appeared to have stolen anything. The suspect we have for these deaths is also a young hooded girl, so this could be related."

"Wait. Both of us?" asked Allen as he pointed to himself.

"Yes, both of you," Komui replied as a smile appeared on his face. It didn't look happy or friendly at all.

"Tch," Kanda responded before he left the office.

Allen shivered and slowly turned to face Kanda's back with a frightened expression on his face. If Kanda was in this foul of a mood, then this mission was going to be hell.


	3. The Accommodator

Miranda laid the money on the table before standing up and leaving the café. She was much warmer after eating scrambled eggs, bacon, garlic toast, and peppermint tea.

A blood curdling scream erupted.

Everyone's attention turned to where it came from. Miranda grinned. The apples had taken affect.

"Robert! Alicia!" someone shouted. "Are you alright? Hey!"

"Someone call a doctor!" someone else instructed.

Miranda covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She had been successful yet again. She would get the money. She just needed to kill off a couple more people…

(…..)

"Toma!" Allen called out excitedly.

"Master Allen! Master Kanda!" Toma replied as he waved.

It had been a while since Allen had worked with the Finder. It was nice to be reunited with him again.

"Have there been any disturbances?" Kanda asked, getting right to the point.

"Well… there have been two deaths. A couple in this village died of natural causes, but it seems as though they were perfectly healthy the day before."

"So the other deaths were connected," observed Allen.

"Yes, it appears to be that way," agreed Toma.

"Let's just get this over with," grumbled Kanda as he entered the city.

Toma and Allen watched him for a while before Toma said, "He's quite grumpy today."

"More than usual," Allen pointed out.

They soon started to follow Kanda.

"Do you know why?" Toma asked.

"No," answered Allen.

(…..)

Miranda snuck into the kitchens of the café during the commotion and opened the small bottle containing the purple death sentence. She quietly giggled to herself as she poured the contents on every vegetable, fruit, grain, and every drink she could find until the elixir was completely gone. She tossed the bottle on the floor and kicked it under one of the counters before silently leaving the building out the back door.

_Now anyone who travels here and stops at this café will die!_

Miranda could only imagine the amount of wealth that would come into her possession. It would be perfect! She could stalk up on the medicine Angelo needed to survive and reduce the amount of people she needed to kill for the Earl. It was a win, win situation.

She lifted the hood over her head. Her time was almost up here. The rumours would start spreading again, but this time her face was out there for all to see. Hopefully no one would make the connection, but Miranda couldn't be sure. What was the best solution to remain unsuspicious? What was the best way?

_I know! If I stay in the town, but don't take any lives, and if I continue to act friendly and show my face before I leave, I shouldn't have any problems. No one would suspect me._

(…..)

"Excuse me, but what happened here?" asked Allen when he grabbed a townsperson's attention.

A man and a woman laid on the ground while family members cried and mourned, cursing God and asking sorrowfully why he took them away. It was a sad sight to see.

"Robert and Alicia just collapsed, and when no one could wake them up, someone checked their pulse and screamed that they were dead," explained the citizen.

"I'm sorry to hear that… Do you mind if we ask some questions?" asked Toma.

"Go ahead," replied the citizen.

"Have you ever heard of Lady Death?" asked Allen

"You mean the young traveller who comes to towns, cities, and villages and takes the lives of innocent people until she leaves again?" asked the older lady standing beside them.

Allen and Toma looked over at her.

"Yes," answered Toma.

"I have heard of her," the old woman said. "I have also heard that Robert caught a small thief in his house and chased it out, but it got away. So far, the thief has not been caught."

Toma thanked the old woman for the information before taking Allen aside and asking, "Do you think the thief was Lady Death?"

"Maybe. We'll have to find her first to make sure," Allen replied.

"Agreed."

"By the way," Allen said as he looked around. "Where'd Kanda go?"

Toma looked around as well. "I don't know Master Allen."

(…..)

Miranda entered the nearby inn and walked up to the counter.

"Um… excuse me," she said.

The inn keeper turned around and smiled down at Miranda. "Well hello there!" he greeted. "You're quite young, aren't you? Where are your parents?" He looked around, but only saw a dark blue haired young man in the corner who was dressed in a subtle, formal, black and white coat. He was sipping tea.

"Is he your older brother?" he asked with a large, friendly grin on his face.

Miranda turned to glance at the person who the inn keeper was looking at, and her eyes widened. It was an Exorcist.

"Uh, no. I'm 17 years old, sir. And, uh, maybe it's better if I don't get a room. I am in a hurry after all. I'll just take the train inste-"

Screams erupted from outside just before something slammed into the inn, sending Miranda flying. She crashed through the inn's wall into a brick building that was just beside it and landed on the ground with a loud _**thud**_.

"Hey, you alive?"

Miranda groaned and sat up, holding her head in her hand. She was bleeding.

_I probably cracked my head open._

Her head was pounding along with the rest of her.

"Yeah," she replied as she looked up.

It was the Exorcist from before.

Miranda ripped the trident pendant from her neck, and it reacted by extending to its full size, which towered over her, but she managed to keep hold of it. She jumped away from the Exorcist and pointed its blades at him.

He stared wide eyed at her.

"An accommodator?"

Suddenly, an Akuma crashed between them which sent the both of them flying in opposite directions from each other. Miranda had managed to re-direct herself in mid-air to land on a nearby roof before pulling the hood back over her head. She didn't know, or care, what happened to the Exorcist.

"When did the Earl get here?" she said in frustration. "I've got to find him and receive my payment before I get out of here."

(…..)

"Timcanpy, go find Kanda," Allen said just before he shot at an Akuma, blowing it up.

Timcanpy flew off just as Allen dodged an attack and ran towards an alleyway to dodge the blood bullets. Allen's companion flew past the Akuma and just barely dodged several blood bullets that were being shot at him as he searched for Kanda. He looked through the rubble of several buildings, but found dead bodies. It wasn't until he passed a destroyed inn when Timcanpy noticed some rubble subtly moving. He flew closer to examine it, but right as he did, Kanda shoved the rubble off of him angrily. Timcanpy got hit and landed on the ground with the rubble on top of him.

"She was an accommodator? Just who was she?" Kanda asked himself as he looked around. "Damn. I lost her."

An Akuma noticed Kanda and started shooting at him. He ran and jumped onto a building's roof and removed Mugen from his sheath. His piercing eyes targeted the Akuma before he slid his fingers across Mugen's blade and said, "Innocence, activate."

(…..)

Miranda had run around dodging blood bullets for what felt like an hour, and she still hadn't found the Millennium Earl.

"Where is that bastard?" she cursed angrily.

"Miranda, Lero! Over here, Lero!"

Miranda turned and saw Lero, the pink umbrella with a jack-o-lantern as a head floating around nearby. She immediately sprinted towards him and grabbed a hold of his handle, turning him on his side before leaping onto his small figure.

"Take me to the Earl!"

Lero groaned and complained, "You're so heavy, Lero! Heavier than Road, Lero!"

"Shut up and just get going will yah?" Miranda said before smacking him in the head.

"Ouch, Lero!" he shouted before flying off to the outskirts of the city.

(…..)

Allen panted as he stared up at the sky. There were only a couple Akuma left. How had so many suddenly shown up?

"Short stack!"

He turned around and saw Kanda.

"Kanda, where have you been? Where's Timcanpy?" Allen questioned.

Kanda stared at Allen with an expression that made him feel he was being looked down upon. "I don't know where your stupid golem is, and nor do I care. There's an accommodator around here."

"An accommodator? Are you sure?" he answered.

Kanda let out an irritable sigh before saying, "Of course I'm sure, idiot. I wouldn't have said there was one if there wasn't. I'll take care of the Akuma here, alright? Just go find her."

Blood bullets started to rain down on them again, causing them to separate.

"How am I supposed to find her if I don't know what she looks like?!" Allen shouted angrily. "And don't call me short stack!"

(…..)

Lero crash landed close to the Earl, and Miranda jumped off of the poor, mysterious creature.

"What's with all those Akuma? You knew I was coming here! Why did you send them?" she demanded.

The Earl turned around, his ever present smile on his face. "Is that any way to talk to the man you provides the funds you need in order to keep your dear brother alive?"

Miranda didn't answer. She only glared.

He sighed and said, "I sent them because there was some Innocence in that town that I wanted destroyed. You just happened to be there in the chaos."

_He's such a liar._

"You and I both know that isn't the reason. Regardless, I want my payment."

"And you shall get it, but not yet."

"Why?" Miranda growled. "You just ruined my chance at turning that city and everyone who travelled to it into a soul for you to use for your precious Akuma! I deserve to be compensated!"

The Millennium Earl's glasses slipped down his nose a little too far to reveal slit pupils and dangerous eyes which were fixated on Miranda. Startled, she took a step back.

"You deserve to have your Innocence destroyed and your life taken from you in the honor of my cause, however, I need you for a greater purpose which is why you have been _allowed _to live this long. I do not _owe _you anything."

The fat man then pushed his glasses back up his nose to hide his eyes before tossing a small pouch to Miranda. She caught it and looked inside. It was another bottle of the deadly purple liquid.

"Go to another town and distribute the elixir. You will get paid after your success. Lero!"

Lero lifted himself off the ground and floated over the Earl who took hold of him. Lero opened up his umbrella arms and started to lift his master into the air.

"I will see you again, Miranda," he promised before completely disappearing.

Miranda clenched her fists.


	4. Little Bottle

Kanda, Allen and Toma returned to the Black Order dirty, exhausted, and arguing. Though, it was mostly Allen shouting at Kanda for causing harm to Timcanpy.

"You could have been more careful with him!"

"I didn't even know he was there, idiot!" Kanda shouted back.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings then!"

"Oh yeah, like you're one to talk," Kanda huffed as he crossed his arms as the both of them headed to Komui's office. "You always let your emotions affect you during battle and don't think of the consequences."

A blood vein bulged from Allen's forehead. "Why you-!"

Komui cleared his throat.

Allen blinked and looked around. Without even realizing it, he and Kanda had entered Komui's office.

"I suppose you didn't notice that Toma left us back there to join the other Finders," he said.

"Uh…" replied Allen.

Kanda sighed.

"Hehehe…" Allen said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, failing miserably at defending himself from this accusation.

Komui cleared his throat, dismissing Allen and asked, "What happened down there?"

"As we were investigating, Akuma started appearing and destroying the town. As I fought off my share, I found an accommodator, however, she managed to escape," explained Kanda.

Allen glared at Kanda. "Yeah right! It was Toma and I who were investigating while you went to do your own thing. Neither of us even knew where you went, so I sent Timcanpy to find you!"

Kanda returned Allen's glare with his own as he said, "I went to go get a cup of tea and listen to the conversation in the inn. That was when the accommodator entered looking for a room to stay in."

"And?" Komui pried.

"When the inn keeper noticed how small and young looking she was, he asked if she had parents. Then he looked over at me and mistakenly thought I was her older brother or something. She started to get really nervous and was going to leave when the Akuma attacked."

Allen covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, but Kanda heard.

"You got something to say, Short Stack?"

"You were mistaken for an older brother?" Allen said as he burst out laughing. "Who is crazy enough to do that? You'd be the worst brother!"

Kanda hit Allen on the head.

"Hey!" Allen exclaimed.

"What did she look like?" asked Komui.

"She had shoulder length red hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was short, about 5'1, and she had told the inn keeper that she was 17," Kanda answered.

Allen started to laugh again. "You really could have been her older brother!"

Kanda smacked him on the head again. Allen glared.

Komui started to look through his files which were scattered all over the place. "I think I might have heard of that description before, but I can't be certain."

"Really?" asked Allen. "Does that mean she's an Exorcist in training?"

"Hmm…" Komui replied before he found the paper he was looking for. "Here it is! There was a family who was banished from their hometown and had to move elsewhere. The newspaper didn't specify names, but they released vague descriptions of the family members."

Komui handed the paper to Allen. He looked it over and his eyes widened.

"The same description of the family's daughter is in here, but what was she doing by herself?"

Komui shrugged. "Who knows? Now that we know that she's an accommodator, we'll have to take her into custody."

"You mean force her to become an Exorcist?" Kanda asked, glaring at Komui.

"Not force," he clarified. "Persuade."

Kanda scoffed and turned away, leaving the office. Allen stared at him with a curious expression on his face.

"What's his problem?" he asked.

Komui didn't reply.

The phone rang, interrupting the awkward silence. Komui picked it up immediately and listened to the person on the other end, and his eyes widened.

"I'll send someone right away," he replied before hanging up.

Allen stared at the Chief with curiosity. "What happened?"

"A train arrived in Paris filled with dead passengers. The conductor claims that he had no idea that any of them had died. It appears that they were in the middle of a meal. The only passenger who hadn't died was a hooded young lady who claimed she hadn't ordered anything to eat on the train. They're currently holding her in a police station nearby for questioning," Kumoi explained.

"You think this girl is Lady Death," Allen stated.

"Yes, I do. You will go investigate."

"What about Kanda?" Allen asked.

Even though the Exorcist didn't want to work with King Irritable twice in the same day, he was on the case that was directly involved with Lady Death.

"I'll send him to find the accommodator," Komui answered.

Allen nodded. "Alright."

(…..)

When Allen arrived at the station with Toma, he was surprised to find it in an uproar. People were rushing everywhere, phones were ringing like crazy, and some officers even pushed passed him to get outside.

"Excuse me, but I'm with the Black Order," he said. "What's going on?"

An officer looked over at him and replied, "That young girl we were holding for you managed to escape."

"What?" Allen exclaimed, surprised.

Another officer walked up to them and added, "Yeah. I left her alone in the interrogation room for a moment because she wanted a glass of water, but when I came back, she was gone!"

The first officer nodded and said, "No one saw her leave either."

"Now there's been calls all over the town from people claiming that bodies are dropping all over the place," piped up a third officer after he finished his phone call. "I'm off to go to a scene right now. Care to tag along?"

"Sure," Allen replied as Toma nodded.

"Alright, follow me."

(…..)

Miranda had used up half the bottle on the train. Hopefully it was enough to grab the Earl's attention and send a message along the lines of: _No matter what, I will get that money. _She didn't care too much at the moment though. Her head was pounding even more than it was in the last city, and on the train. She had lost a lot of blood as well. It was a surprise that the officers hadn't noticed, but it might have been because Miranda refused to remove her hood.

As of now, she was sitting in a dark alley, resting against a wall. Her vision would be clear one moment, and then blurry the next. She was dizzy, but all she could think about was the money she needed from the Earl. She wanted to hurry and kill more people before the Exorcists found her in Paris. Surprisingly, it hadn't taken very long for her to get there, but the travel was mostly a blur.

Miranda tried to stand, but her body wouldn't cooperate.

She didn't want to go near a doctor for fear of the police finding her, but she couldn't risk dying either. She didn't know what to do…

Again, she tried to stand up, using the wall as support. She took a couple steps forward, but then she fell. That tumble hurt more than being blast through the inn walls by the Akuma because her head had been jostled around a little too roughly, so she blacked out.

(…..)

Kanda was sent back to the city to investigate whether the accommodator was still there or not, and if she wasn't, where she would have went. He wasn't too happy about it, especially when he kept telling Kumoi that she probably wasn't here anymore because she mentioned how she was going to take a train, and that she was in a hurry. Nonetheless, Kumoi made him go.

Kanda asked around about the girl, but many people kept telling him the same thing.

"We haven't seen anyone like that around here."

"A traveller with bright red hair? No I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone like that."

He was sick of receiving the same answers over and over.

Kanda decided to take a break and visit the local café, however, they were closed down.

"Excuse me," he asked a young man. "Why is the café closed?"

The man turned and looked Kanda up and down. "You're a traveller?"

A blood vein bulged from his forehead, but Kanda fought back the urge to create a commotion out of a small misunderstanding. He didn't bother to correct it either. "You could say that. I was just looking for a place where I could enjoy a cup of tea."

"Well, the café is no longer the place," the young man replied sadly. "See, I owned this café, but ever since that incident with those monsters, my customers have been dying off after they eat my food, so I couldn't stay in business. I'm convinced that someone sabotaged all my ingredients!"

"Why do you believe that?" Kanda asked.

"Because this small bottle was in my kitchen, and I don't own a bottle like this one," replied the gentleman as he held out the glass container for Kanda to observe. He took it in his hands, and noticed there was one small drop of purple liquid inside.

_Could Lady Death have been responsible?_

"Do you mind if I keep this?" he asked.

"Go right ahead. I don't want it," replied the café owner.

"Also, one more thing," Kanda said before the young fellow could walk away from him. "Have you seen a short, red headed girl? She would have been a traveller as well."

"Yeah, I saw her," the man replied. "She ordered breakfast at my establishment before the monster's attacked."

"Do you know where she was headed?"

The man shook his head. "She never specified."

"Hmm…"

Kanda took another look at the bottle. If he couldn't find the accommodator right now, he was sure she'd pop up again somewhere. For now, this bottle was a good clue as to how Lady Death managed to murder all those people.


	5. Miranda Espern

**If you've made it this far,**** then congrats! It appears you like my story **** However, if you were expecting any Yullen action happening, you will be disappointed since there won't be any. I figured I'd say that now since people have been asking me. Also, no, this won't be an OCxKanda story either. I think people will be satisfied with that as well.**

**Honestly, I don't know if I'm pairing my OC up with anyone, but don't take that as some sort of guarantee that I won't or something. I'm simply saying I don't know if I will or not.**

**Anyway, I'm glad you enjoy my story **

(…)

Komui held the bottle up to the light and stared at it for a long time. "Hmm…" he said as he turned it around in his hand before setting it back down on his desk and meeting Kanda's gaze. "I would like to say that it's a type of poison, but I haven't seen this kind of purple colour before. I'll send it to the Science Division to be examined."

Kanda nodded.

"Also," Komui said as he rubbed his chin in thought, "I find it strange that she kept such a low profile. Yes, her family was banished from a small village, but that was years ago. People wouldn't likely remember that now."

Kanda didn't reply as he watched Komui stare off into space for a few minutes before he returned to reality.

"In any case, I would like you to join Allen in Paris. The accommodator will show up one way or another, but for now, we have a bigger issue to deal with."

"Yes, sir," Kanda replied before he left Komui's office.

(…)

Miranda's eyes slowly opened. Her head didn't hurt as much as before, and she felt a lot better than she had when she escaped from the police station.

_Am I still in the alley?_

As her vision cleared, she realized that she was in a private hospital room resting on the only bed.

_Oh no! They'll find me if I stay here!_

Miranda tried to get up off the bed, but she couldn't manage to do so. She was too weak and tired. She sighed as she stared at the ceiling. It was all over. The Millennium Earl would find out, and he would kill her brother, and then he would kill her…

Suddenly, a knock came at the door before someone entered. Miranda looked over to see who it was, and her eyes widened as she saw another Exorcist jacket.

"Oh, you're awake," said the white haired boy as he walked up to the bed and set down a tray of food on the bedside table. He grabbed a chair and sat down, staring at Miranda quizzically before smiling again. "I found you on the ground in the alley. You had lost a lot of blood. Where did you get such a nasty wound from?"

_What do I do? That last Exorcist saw who I was, so he must have told his comrades!_

Miranda remained quiet. She didn't know how to get herself out of this one.

A nurse walked in and smiled before saying, "I see you're awake. This young gentleman carried you in here panicking because he thought you may be dead, but lucky for you, you hadn't lost so much blood where you got to that point. How are you feeling?"

Miranda, again, remained quiet.

The nurse sighed before pulling out a thermometer from her apron pocket. "I'm just going to take your temperature, alright dear?"

Miranda slowly opened her mouth and allowed the thermometer to rest under her tongue.

"Is it normal for patients to just… not speak?" the boy asked.

"Well," replied the nurse in thought, "it depends on their background. For instance, if they're a runaway, they won't speak to us because they're scared that we'll send them back home."

He nodded.

The nurse continued, "Then there's also times where the patient is deaf, or they're mute. In that case, we give them a notebook to write on so that they can communicate."

The Exorcist glanced at the young red head before asking the nurse, "Do you think she's one of those possibilities?"

She shrugged. "It is possible, but if she refuses to communicate, then we won't know."

"Is there anything I can do for her?" he asked.

The nurse sighed and answered. "I'm afraid not, but she's in good hands with us, so you won't have to worry." Then the nurse smiled to sound convincing, but Miranda didn't believe her. She wouldn't be in good hands here. She was better off on her own. She was glad that she got her wound patched up, but she had to leave.

"Excuse me," Miranda said, startling both the Exorcist and the nurse. "When can I leave?"

It took a moment before the nurse was able to regain her composure and reply, "In a couple of weeks."

Miranda scowled. She didn't have that kind of time.

The nurse grabbed the tray and said, "Now, you should probably eat something. I'm sure you're hungry."

Miranda struggled to sit up, but she managed, and the nurse set the tray on her lap. There was warm soup, buttered bread, and a glass of water.

The boy sighed before he stood up and said, "Well, I better get going. I'm on a mission, and I should get back to it."

"Ah, I see," replied the nurse with a smile. "Come and visit once you're done. I'm sure… what's your name, dearest?"

All eyes were on Miranda, and she stared at the two of them. It was just a name, and the Exorcist hadn't seemed to have made the connection that she was the same girl from the city who had been attacked by Akuma a couple days before.

"Miranda Espern," she said.

The nurse smiled warmly and turned back to the white haired boy. "I'm sure that Miranda would enjoy it if you came back for a visit once you're done your mission."

The Exorcist smiled and nodded before turning to look at Miranda and give a little wave before he left.

_Right. Like I want to see another Exorcist again._

Miranda scooped some soup into her mouth with the spoon that was provided on the tray.

_Though… it was nice of him to help me out._

She decided that after she ate, she'd wait for the right moment to escape.


	6. Caught

Kanda climbed off the train and looked around. He was irritated that he was a couple days late because a group of Akuma attacked the train. Kanda was the only one to protect it, and he just barely did a good job, as much as he'd hate to admit it.

"Master Kanda!" shouted a familiar voice over the crowd of people.

Kanda looked to his left and saw Toma waving at him.

He approached the Finder and sighed before explaining, "The train was attacked by Akuma."

"Ah, I see," Toma replied. "While you've been gone, Allen has been investigating the city, but so far we haven't found anything. There haven't been any mysterious deaths, and the hooded young lady hasn't shown her face."

"What about the accommodator?" Kanda asked. "Have you seen any evidence of her?"

Toma shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. There was a young girl who had red hair and blue eyes that had a nasty bump on her head. Master Allen took her to the hospital because it appeared she had lost a lot of blood, but he didn't notice any signs of Innocence on her. He's having the hospital look after her, and if anything happens, he wants them to contact him right away."

Kanda scowled. The accommodator would have had a nasty wound on her head as well from the impact of the Akuma crashing into the inn, and sending both him and her flying.

"I'd like to see her."

"You want to make sure she isn't the same girl you saw at the inn I'm assuming?" Toma asked.

He nodded.

(…)

It had been a couple days since the Exorcist had left her there at the hospital. Miranda knew that he would never find evidence of "Lady Death" if she continued to stay there. She needed to kill. She needed the money. She needed to kill.

Miranda carefully stood up and stumbled to the chair across the room that contained her clothing. She searched through her pants pockets until she found what she was looking for: the bottle the Earl had given to her. She grabbed it then turned around and stumbled back to her bed. The food that was served to her at lunch still sat on the bedside table. There was a sandwich, milk, and a couple of cookies. The nurse thought it would cheer Miranda up to have some sweets. All it did was remind her of the times when her brother was healthy.

_If I can just put the elixir in the sandwich and wait until the nurse arrives, I can escape._

Miranda opened up the sandwich and then opened up the bottle's lid. She dropped a single drop of the purple liquid into it, and it immediately absorbed and spread out throughout the food before completely hiding any signs of the poison being there. Miranda then closed the lid, crawled into the hospital bed, and hid the bottle underneath her pillow.

_All I have to do is wait._

A knock came at the door, and Miranda grinned. The nurse was a little early, but she didn't care. The sooner she could leave, the better.

"She's right in here, sir," the nurse said.

Miranda turned her head and immediately her eyes widened as she took a battle stance, clutching the trident pendant at her throat along with the bottle behind her back in her other hand. It was the other Exorcist. The dark blue haired one with the piercing eyes.

Kanda grabbed the hilt of Mugen and stared Miranda down. "That's the accommodator."

Toma's eyes widened.

Miranda relaxed only slightly. They hadn't made the connection, but it was too bad that she would have to leave her clothes behind. She'd have to buy new ones which was disappointing.

She ripped the trident from her neck. It expanded to its full length and she whispered under her breath, "Innocence, activate."

The trident's blades glowed a bright green just before she launched herself at the Exorcist. He countered by releasing his sword from its sheath and held it in front of him as protection as her trident's blades slammed against Mugen's.

His eyes were wide. "You know how to activate it?"

Miranda grinned before jumping away and taking a glance at the window by the bed. She could break out and make a run for it, and hopefully she would be faster than the other guy.

As she turned for the window, Kanda immediately rushed in front of her with his Anti-Akuma Weapon. Miranda's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting him to be so quick.

Miranda smirked before she took a stab at the man. He dodged, but it was just enough movement for her to get by him. She ran and jabbed the handle of the trident into the floor and flung through the air straight into the window, smashing it into bits. Kanda had just enough time to turn around before he saw her turn and wave before plummeting to the earth below. Kanda ran to the window, but she was gone.

He growled and turned around, glaring at Toma. "How could that idiot not have noticed her pendant?"

"The trident?" Toma asked.

"Yes the trident!" Kanda shouted. "Damn that moron!"

(…)

Miranda collapsed just outside of the city. She checked the bandages, and thankfully her wound hadn't re-opened. She figured that they had used stitches and pain killers to try and make her well again, so as soon as those wore off, she was going to be in a lot of pain. Not only that, but she'd have to visit a hospital eventually to remove the stitches when enough time had passed.

Miranda slammed her fist down on the ground and cursed, "Damn! I wasn't able to kill anyone this time either!"

She wanted to cry. She wanted to wail. She wanted to let out some sort of frustration, but then she suddenly calmed down. When had she let her emotions surface? She hadn't felt so infuriated since Angelo had caught his illness, and she couldn't do a thing to help him. So why now? Why were they releasing themselves now?

"Those damn Exorcists!"

"Miranda?"

Miranda slowly stood up and turned around. There stood the white haired Exorcist from before.

"What are you doing out of the hospital? And how'd you make it way over here?" he asked, showing great concern for her. It startled Miranda. No one had shown any sort of regard for her well-being ever since her younger brother became sick. She became the older sister who was always strong, and who always tried to cheer up her sibling.

"Why now?" Miranda asked shakily. "Why is someone caring for me now?"

She didn't expect an answer, but the boy replied regardless. "You're hurt. Why wouldn't someone care for you?"

Miranda stared, baffled. She knew his words weren't supposed to be so deep, but yet they touched her heart.

_No! Get a hold of yourself! He's an Exorcist, the enemy! What he says can't be trusted._

She once again ripped the trident pendant from her neck, and it expanded to its full height. As it did, the white haired boy was taken aback.

"You're the accommodator?" he asked.

"You're not the first person to call me that," Miranda replied before lunging at him.

(…)

As Kanda was just about to contact Allen through his golem, Allen walked into the private hospital room with someone held over his shoulder carefully with his Anti-Akuma Weapon.

"Is that her?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah," Allen replied with a sullen look on his face as he walked past the other Exorcist and laid the girl on the bed.

"You've reached a whole new level of stupidity," Kanda snapped as he glared at Allen. "How could you not have noticed her Innocence?"

Allen didn't reply. He sat by the girl's side on the bed, continuously staring at her.

"Well? Answer me, Short Stack!"

Allen turned and glared at Kanda right back. "And if it was you, could you seriously tell me you would have noticed? You didn't know what she was when she first entered that inn in the other city, so what makes you think you'd be any better than me?"

The two glared at each other for a long time before Kanda broke away his gaze and sighed. "All that matters is that we have her now. Toma, please contact the Order."

"I would Master Kanda, but I believe we have another problem…" Toma replied as he stood before the nurse who sat in a chair slumped over.

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked.

"The nurse is dead," Toma replied.


	7. Confession

Miranda gradually woke up. She felt groggy, like she had been drugged or slept for far too long. The last thing she remembered was facing the white haired Exorcist and losing. He had looked so sad just before he knocked her out. She couldn't figure out why.

"I see you're awake."

Miranda looked over and saw the two Exorcists from before as well as someone new. A man with dark purple hair, glasses, dressed in white with a white hat. She then looked around and noticed she was chained to a hospital bed.

_I'm caught. It's all over._

"I am Komui Lee, the Chief of the Black Order. These two are Exorcists who work for me," the man said as he gestured to both of them. "Kanda Yuu, and Allen Walker."

Miranda sighed. "I suppose you're only being friendly so that you don't appear scary and on my side?" Miranda looked up at the ceiling and tried to keep her emotions in check, but it was hard. She wouldn't receive her money from the Earl, he would find out the Order captured her, he would kill Angelo, and she would never see her little brother happy and healthy ever again. She could never return to her parents even after the Order was finished with her. They didn't want to see her again, and even if they did, Miranda didn't know if the Order would ever let her go. It was painful.

"Not entirely. We could like answers more than anything at this point," Komui said as he sat down in a chair beside Miranda's bed along with the two Exorcists. "The Science Division examined a bottle Kanda found in a café. Turns out that bottle had a single drop left of poison inside of it, but it wasn't any kind of poison. It's a kind of poison that contains Akuma blood."

Allen and Kanda both stared at Komui, but then to Miranda.

"How did you get a hold of something like that?" Allen demanded as he stood up.

Miranda smiled as tears filled her eyes. "Years ago, my little brother Angelo was diagnosed with a severe illness. It was curable, but the price for the medicine needed to heal him was too expensive for my family to afford."

"What does this have to do with the poison?" Kanda asked. He was getting impatient with all this babbling.

Miranda looked back over to the men. "It has everything to do with it."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she took a deep breath and focused her gaze on the ceiling again. Miranda couldn't control herself too much longer.

"I was out gathering flowers for my little brother, Angelo, so that he would cheer up. Before the illness, he was so happy… He would smile all the time, and he and I got along like peas in a pod. I wanted to see that smile again… That's all I wanted at the time. Then the Earl approached me."

"Wait… the Millennium Earl?" Allen asked as he sat back down.

"Yes, the Millennium Earl. I didn't know who he was at the time, and he wasn't surprised by that. He offered to help me and my brother if I helped him in return. He would pay me money if I could offer up souls to him to make Akuma out of. I didn't ask questions. I just did what he asked because I needed the money to save my little brother." Miranda tried to sit up, but she wasn't able to. The chains on her wrists and ankles kept her from doing so. She sighed, but continued her story. "My first victims were people from my village. It wasn't the smartest idea because my family and I were banished from our village because of it, but it was a good start since I received cash right away."

"You're also the same girl who belonged to the family who was banished?" Allen asked, completely taken aback.

"Yes," Miranda answered. "It was entirely my fault, but because the villagers blamed my brother's illness, he was the one who felt responsible. I tried to tell him otherwise without exposing what I was doing, but nothing I said made any difference. I locked away my emotions so I wouldn't feel affected after killing people, and I would come back home with as much medicine as I could purchase for my brother so that he would always have medicine even when I wasn't there. My parents thought that I was sleeping with rich men so that I could get the money for Angelo… They've hated seeing me since they made that conclusion even though I made up a believable enough story that explained the money."

"Did the Earl give you the poison?" Komui asked.

"Yes. He provided the means and the money. I just gave him what he wanted," Miranda answered.

"What about the Innocence? Where did you get it from?" Komui asked.

Miranda closed her eyes. She so desperately wanted to cover her face and cry this all away. She wanted to go back; back before the Exorcists, the killings, the Earl… back before Angelo got sick, but there was no way that she could.

"Before Angelo became ill, a traveller came to town and gave me this pendant. He said it would come in handy during dark times. It wasn't until I met the Earl when I learned of Innocence. After that, I tried to figure out how to use it during the times when I wasn't travelling or killing others. I got the hang of it eventually, but obviously it wasn't good enough since I got caught," she answered. Miranda looked over at Komui and said with tears streaming down her face, "If you keep me here, then my brother is going to die, and it won't be from his illness. The Earl will kill him himself, and I don't want him to die."

Komui stood up and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, but we can't let you go. You've committed crimes, and you're also someone who can use Innocence, an accommodator. We can't let you go so easily."

Miranda squeezed her eyes shut before turning her face to the ceiling again. "Can't you do something to protect him? Just… please… I need him to stay alive."

"How long have you been providing him medicine?" Kanda asked.

"What?"

"How long have you been providing him medicine?" he repeated irritably.

"He's ten years old now so… four years? The Earl didn't approach me until a year after his diagnosis. Why?"

Kanda sighed. "You probably don't want to hear this, but he isn't worth saving. If the medicine hasn't cured him by now, then it isn't working. He'll die no matter what anyone does."

"No… no, no, no… He has to get better. He can't die… If he dies, that means that everything I've done was for nothing, and that the Earl just used me!" Miranda exclaimed angrily.

"It wouldn't be anything he hasn't done before," Allen said in a very even tone. "He manipulated me a very long time ago as well."

Miranda stared at Allen. "Did you turn someone you loved into an Akuma?"

Allen nodded.

"The Earl convinced you to… didn't he?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, he did," Allen answered.

Miranda sighed. "If my brother is going to die, I don't want him to die by the Earl's hands. That's all ask, so please," she looked from Allen to Kanda and then to Komui, "keep my brother safe."

Komui sighed and then nodded. "I'll send two Exorcists down to where you live. All you have to do is give me the address."

Miranda smiled. "I'll write it down for you."

"Alright, I'll get some paper," Komui said before turning around. "You two stay here."

"Yes sir," Allen and Kanda both replied.


	8. Uncertainty

The Black Order kept Miranda in the infirmary until her head was completely healed. Kanda and Allen had watched over her the whole time, but they tended to bicker a lot, and when Allen tried to have conversations with her, she would blow him off more than anything. Occasionally she would play along and talk for a bit, but it wasn't often when she did so. She just wanted to know what was going to happen to her, and what was going to happen to her brother.

Miranda could still remember Angelo's healthy figure. He was scrawny, but he was agile and fast. His short brown hair would fly behind him and expose his brown eyes, pale skin, and his freckles that dotted along his cheeks and nose. Nowadays, his bangs covered most of his facial features and his hair was extremely long. He refused to get it cut, and he stunk badly from refusing to leave his bed. He was like a corpse even before it was time to die.

"Miranda?"

She looked up from her lap as she sat on the hospital bed for the last time. She was finally allowed to leave at least one part of the Black Order.

"What's going to happen to me?" Miranda asked as her gaze met Allen and Kanda.

Allen stared at Miranda with a grave expression. She already knew by that alone that things weren't going to turn out well for her, but that was to be expected. Why would anything turn out well for Miranda at this point? She had done so much wrong in the world since she met the Earl… Nothing Miranda said or did could make up for that.

"Stop staring at me like that and tell me how it is, Allen," she said.

He blinked a couple times from surprise. "That's the first time you've said my name."

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me what my fate is already, will yah?"

Allen cleared his throat and nodded. "Until the Generals can decide what they're going to do with you because of your crimes, and because you are an accommodator, you'll be put under lock down in the cells we have here."

"So, you're going to lock me up like a criminal?"

"Essentially, yes," he answered.

"For how long?"

"We don't know," Kanda answered crossly. "If it was my decision, I'd keep you there till you were to rot. Your crimes are unforgivable."

Allen glared at him and countered, "If it was me, I'd have you work as an Exorcist to make up for what you've done."

Kanda returned the glare with his own piercing one. "And if you were ever to become a General, you would drive the Black Order into the ground because of how soft you are, Short Stack."

"And you would be the reason behind why everyone would hate it," Allen argued.

Sparks flew as they kept each other's gazes as Miranda sighed. They had argued so much in her presence that she wondered why they hadn't killed each other yet, or why the Order even bothered to partner them up to do anything ever.

She stood up and sighed as she smiled at the two of them before sliding her hands in her pants pockets. If she was to be locked away, she was thankful that she got to see Kanda and Allen argue again for the last time. She didn't know when she'd see that again, and it was too bad she had taken advantage of the opportunity since it was surprisingly calming. Then she stared down at her clothes. If any wish of hers could be granted just before she was locked up, it would be to not be wearing the clothes of her past. She was no longer the Earl's broker ever since she was caught, so there was no reason to own these clothes anymore even though it was all she had left, other than her Innocence, to call her own.

"Guys, you can take me to the cells now," Miranda said, snapping the two of them out of their mental insult mojo.

"Are you sure? We could try and reason with the Generals," Allen offered.

"No, no, it's fine," Miranda replied as she smiled. "You're too kind for your own good, Allen. One day, it'll be taken advantage of if you aren't careful."

Allen's eyes widened, and then Miranda looked over to Kanda. "And you are far too cold and hardened. Someday it will catch up to you and you won't know what to do with yourself."

Kanda's eyes widened too, and he looked over at Allen while Allen looked over at him. Those words were the kindest they had ever received from Miranda, and they were the most they had ever gotten out of her other than her complete confession as to why she did what she did for the Millennium Earl.

Miranda approached them, but as she did, her smile faded. "Ready to go?"

The two regained their composure and replied at the same time, "Yeah."

(…..)

Komui was troubled. This was one of those moments where he wished he was not the Chief and not in charge of so many important decisions. If what Miranda said was true, then he wasn't sure if it was wise to send Exorcists to her home. Komui knew that the Earl was extremely powerful, and only a couple of Exorcists wouldn't be able to handle the job. He would need a larger number than what he had because many others were on valuable missions. Also, the evidence that Kanda questioned did not make the verdict any easier. If her brother's medicine really wasn't working after four years of use, then his life wasn't worth saving. He would die regardless of how, but it made sense that Miranda would rather it be a natural death than by the hands of the Millennium Earl. Komui knew he should go to the Generals and ask for their advice, but he was afraid. He was afraid of what the unanimous choice would be because if they chose to not send Exorcists, then it would be possible that Miranda would come to hate the Black Order and turn against them.

He sighed as he held the address in his hand. He would have to make a choice. Only the worst would happen if he did nothing.

(…..)

Allen and Kanda lead Miranda to the cells in silence, and they were almost there. It was awkward and saddening because he didn't know what was right and what was wrong in this situation. Allen understood Miranda's reasoning for her actions. If any of his friends, who were like family to him, were in the same situation, and he had the means to fix it, then he would have done the same. At the same time, he didn't approve harming innocent people in order to keep her loved one alive. He didn't know where he stood on the matter, and it bothered him because it was unlike him to not know.

Kanda unlocked an empty cell and opened the barred door for Miranda. Both Exorcists watched quietly as she shuffled inside and looked around. There was a bed, a toilet, a sink, and a mirror that was unbreakable because the Black Order had it specially made.

Kanda was about to shut her in the iron bar cage before Allen shouted, "Wait!"

"What now, Short Stack?" Kanda asked irritably.

Allen had many questions for Miranda, but there was only one that could come to mind. "How much did you sacrifice for your brother?"

Miranda turned around with a mournful expression on her face. "I sacrificed everything. All I have to my name are the clothes on my back."

At that moment, when Allen stood wide eyed at Miranda and glanced over at Kanda, even _he _looked as though he felt sorry for the young woman. She had wasted her entire life up to this point trying to bring happiness and health to her brother, and it had all been in vain.

Kanda closed the gate, and the sound was deafening. It was almost as though Miranda's life had just ended; that she would never escape that cell now that she was in there. It made Allen feel so much pity for her.

"Kanda?"

"Yeah?" he answered. For once, he didn't sound so grumpy.

"What do you think will happen to her?"

"Well Short Stack… I think if she's given the chance to make up for all the wrongs she's done, she will. I can see it in her eyes how much she regrets everything she's done."

Allen stopped walking and stared at Kanda's back as he continued on. He was surprised. Then he smiled. Maybe Miranda's life could comfort all the hurt and suffering in the walls of the Black Order for she had lived a life that was worse than all the stories Allen had ever heard.


	9. The Earl's First Move

Komui stood before the three present Generals Froi Tiedoll, Klaud Nine, and Winters Socalo.

_Their personalities and opinions are so drastically different, _he thought.

He was even willing to bet on what their individual views would be on Miranda. Froi would want to give her a second chance and help her brother, Klaud might be the same because she could relate to Miranda the most out of the three, but she wasn't one to let things like that affect her decisions, so Komui wasn't sure if she'd help Miranda in any way or not. Then there was Socalo… He would have more of an interest in locking Miranda away and taking her Innocence than anything.

Komui took a deep breath before asking, "Have you made a decision?"

"I feel we should help this young lady and her brother. She has been used and manipulated by the Earl for an extensive amount of time, so I feel pity for her," said Froi.

_Just as I thought._

"I disagree!" boomed Socalo. "Who knows if she would be reliable? She could be a spy for the Earl. I say we keep her locked away and take her Anti-Akuma weapon as well. Someone else could be compatible instead and we could use them."

"And what would be the likelihood of that?" interrupted Klaud. "I would prefer if she was given a second chance because we need all the Exorcists we can get our hands on, but I don't agree with helping her brother. It could be a suitable punishment for her crimes, and she'd have no reason to visit or keep in contact with her family, so if she was to die in battle it wouldn't be an issue." She looked down to Komui from where she sat and added, "However, we have been unable to make a decision that we all agree with. I wish to hear the opinions of the two Exorcists who were directly involved with capturing her to see what their views are on this matter. Do either of you disagree?"

Klaud looked from Froi to Socalo expectantly.

"I think that's a brilliant idea," Froi agreed.

Socalo grumbled some complaints, and a few insults, but also agreed.

Komui bowed and hid his grin as he did so. Miranda still had a chance of being saved. "I will get Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu immediately."

(…..)

The Earl stared down at the small house as he floated towards the ground just before the front door. It was the perfect opportunity because he knew both parents weren't home.

"What are you going to do, Lero?" asked his umbrella friend.

"I'm going to relieve Miranda of her duties. She's no longer useful to me," answered the Earl. "but it seems as though we aren't alone."

There were a couple Finders in hiding that the Earl had noticed right as he landed on the cold earth. He'd have to get rid of them after dealing with Angelo. He wanted Miranda to _know _it was him, and it didn't bother him in the slightest that the Black Order would know as well. After all, Miranda was just a tragic story to be told in the history of the Order and nothing more. It was unlikely that they would ever let her out of her imprisonment.

The Earl entered the house without knocking and looked around. There were pictures hanging from the walls that showed happier times before the young lad fell ill, and before Miranda had become a corrupted human being. He then noticed the cheap furniture and kitchen supplies. It wasn't hard to figure out that Miranda didn't spare a single coin for her family's quality of life.

He sighed before moving to Angelo's room and just getting everything over and done with.

(…..)

Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker appeared before the three Generals with Komui. Had Komui ever called for the two of them in person before? Allen couldn't remember.

"Do you know why you have been called before us?"

"Yes, General Klaud," Kanda and Allen replied in unison.

"Then please share your opinions," she instructed.

They looked to each other, both wondering who should go first.

Allen was nervous, and didn't want to speak just yet because his opinions were still not clear. He had spent hours in his room thinking about the matter, but had come up empty.

"You first," Allen said.

Kanda nodded.

He took a single step forward and cleared his throat.

"I feel that giving Miranda a second chance would be beneficial for not only the Black Order, but for her as well. She carries a lot of guilt for the crimes she has committed, and she regrets her choices. She has never said these things, but her eyes show so much sadness and pain that it is far too obvious that she feels the way that she does. I do not know if saving her brother would be a good use of our resources or not, but Miranda might be more inclined to join us in our fight against the Earl if we helped her brother."

Silence consumed everyone, and Komui was surprised. He never would have expected Kanda to say such things. It was more like Allen to do so, but when he looked over at the young boy, he appeared torn. Then Komui understood. Allen was the type to not feel pity for people who helped the Millennium Earl, but Miranda was doing it for a pure cause. The young lad did not know where his opinions lay because of his views. Komui hoped he figured it out, and soon because it was going to be his turn to speak in a matter of minutes.

"Thank you, Kanda," said Klaud. "Allen, please step forward and say your piece."

(…..)

The boy was asleep in his bed, which wasn't surprising to the Earl. He was dying and his body was drained of energy as it tried to repair itself in desperation to stay alive.

"Wake up," the Earl said as she shook the boy. "Wake up! I have news of your sister!"

Angelo woke up and rubbed his eyes before slowly sitting up, groaning from pain as he did so. He didn't know who had woken him, but he was angry that they had. It wasn't easy for him to fall asleep when his body was in pain all the time, and when he actually did fall asleep, he loved it because he couldn't feel his body's protests when it came to the fact that he was dying, and nothing could prevent that.

"Who are you, and why did you wake me?" Angelo snapped.

"I wouldn't be speaking like that to me, boy," the Millennium Earl warned. "I have held your fate for quite some time through the help of your sister."

"You know Miranda?" Angelo asked.

"Yes. We've been well acquainted for some time."

"Do you know where she is right now?" Angelo asked. "I haven't seen her in over a month."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes."

The Earl paused. He had thought about torturing the boy before killing him because it would cause Miranda so much heartache. It was the perfect punishment, besides her death, for not being a good enough servant. However, he could save that for later. The Earl wanted to tell Angelo the story of his sister's undying love towards her little brother, and how ungrateful the wench had been.

"Do you want to hear a story about her?"

"Will that tell me where she is?"

"Yes. Yes, it will."

"Then please tell it," Angelo replied.

The Earl's grin seemed to grow just a tad. "One evening, your sister was picking flowers out in a field…"

(…..)

Allen stepped forward. He would just have to say what was on his mind. He wouldn't sound as confident or sure of his answer like Kanda, but at least it was an answer. It was his chance to help Miranda.

"I don't know where I stand, Generals, when it comes to what we should do with Miranda. Every Exorcist and Finder who has worked together with me extensively knows that my emotions usually get the best of me, and that I have a burning hatred towards those who side with the Earl, however, Miranda's case is trickier. Her reasons were pure. She wanted to save her little brother's life, and the Earl manipulated that wish so he could use her for his own plans. I feel that it wasn't completely her fault. I feel that she deserves a second chance, but I do not know what I would desire when it comes to her brother. It is clear that she is very attached to him, and that could pose a problem to the Order. I feel that you Generals should decide what to do with Miranda's brother, Angelo, on your own."

Kanda and Komui stared at Allen with wide eyes. Allen was usually the type of person to be very sympathetic and accept people with open arms, so for him to act so… cold was a shock to Kanda. That was his job, yet somehow Allen and him switched roles. However, Komui smiled and wrapped his arm around Short Stack's shoulders in approval, so Kanda was able to calm himself just a tad. Maybe it was a sign of Allen growing up and finally understanding the world.

"Generals! Chief!" called Reever as he rushed into the room.

"What's wrong, Reever?" Komui asked.

"We've just received news that the Earl appeared at Miranda's home!"


	10. Fate

Miranda woke with a start as she heard sudden shouts and people rushing about above her. She could tell something was wrong, but she didn't know what it could be.

Terrified, she climbed out of the uncomfortable bed in her cell and looked out through the bars. There was only one Finder, and he was speaking to someone on a phone that was attached to his backpack. The sight confused Miranda, but she didn't want to stay in the dark about what could possibly be happening. It could be a number of things. The Earl could have come directly to the Black Order to kill her off so she couldn't speak of all of what she knew, though it was unlikely. The Exorcists could be rushing to her brother's rescue because the Earl had been sighted. Maybe it was just Komui's orders for some Exorcists to head to her house, but she doubted that because there wouldn't be such a ruckus. In any case, she had to get that man's attention.

"Hey! Hey, you over there on the phone!" she shouted.

The Finder turned around and pressed his hand to the end of the phone so whomever he was talking to wouldn't hear her. "What do you want?" he asked hesitantly.

She was confused. Why was he being cautious about answering her? Was it because the entire Black Order knew who she was?

"What's going on up there?" she asked.

The Finder turned around so he wasn't facing her again as he mumbled a response into the phone. She couldn't hear what he was saying. It was just small whispered words back and forth before he finally hung up the phone.

Miranda scowled as she thought, _well that was rather rude._

He turned around and walked up to Miranda's cell with a forlorn expression. She didn't know what to think when she saw it. What news could he possibly present to her that he found to be so sorrowful? Would she be bothered by it as much as he was?

"I'll send for Kanda and Allen to come fetch you," he said before turning to walk up the stairs and leave.

"Wait!" Miranda replied, but the Finder didn't stop. "What were you talking about on the phone? What's going on? Tell me!"

The door shut with an echoing _thume._

(…)

The Earl laughed at the boy's frightened expression. It was worth it to tell him the story of his sister, and to tell him why he had arrived to tell such a tale. To see such a wonderful expression plastered upon the poor 10 year old… that was only part of the reward.

"Your sister's expression will be much better when she witnesses your dead body," the Earl informed Angelo. "She might even beg me to revive you. Do you know what happens when I revive the dead, little boy?"

"N-no, I do-don't…" Angelo replied fearfully as he backed himself into the corner of the room. His body protested as he did so, but he needed to get away. He had to run.

Again, the Earl's glasses slipped a little too far down his nose and his piercing yellow eyes bared down onto Angelo as he crept closer.

"You see, Angelo, I create these demons called Akuma. I need dead human souls in order to make them, and I need a human who desperate wishes for their loved one to be alive again. Without that crucial part, I cannot make an Akuma. Your sister will undoubtedly beg for your life to be given back to her once you're dead, and once that happens, you will become my minion. A tool, if you will, for the world's destruction. Does that sound good to you?" the Earl explained.

Angelo didn't reply. His mouth was open. His eyes were wide.

The Earl smirked. "Probably not."

Angelo began to lean on the wall for support as he tried to stand up. He had not left his bed in about 4 years because of this illness that had befallen him. He was weak. His muscles didn't want to hold him up, and his body was begging him to stop as he tried to move towards the front of the house.

"Oh? Trying to escape are you?" said the Millennium Earl.

Angelo ignored him as he took one step in front of the other. He couldn't focus on what the Earl was trying to say. If he did, he'd be too scared to move. He couldn't do that to himself, to Miranda.

"Miranda…" Angelo began to sob quietly. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's a little late for apologies, boy," said the Earl as he stepped in front of Angelo, preventing him from going any further. "Don't you think?"

(…)

It felt like hours had gone by before Kanda and Allen had arrived with a couple of Finders at their sides. By that point, Miranda was in the fetal position on that uncomfortable bed contemplating all the things that could have gone wrong; each thought bringing more and more tears to her eyes, which in turn flooded down her cheeks.

"Miranda?" Allen said as he stared at her figure.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes before looking up and seeing the pair.

"Oh, you guys finally showed up. What took so long?" she asked.

Kanda and Allen just looked to each other with that same expression the Finder had before looking back to Miranda.

"What is it? You guys are freaking me out," Miranda said as she did a small, unconvincing laugh that would have signified that she was okay.

"It's about Angelo…" Allen replied. "He's… the Earl got to him first." He winced and turned away while Kanda looked to the floor, staring at it intently.

Miranda's blood froze, and she felt cold. "What… did you say?"

Kanda stared into her eyes and answered, "Angelo's dead, Miranda."

If she had been standing, her legs would have given out from under her, but instead her entire body went numb. She couldn't feel her arms falling to her sides, her head hanging down as her eyes faced her lap before her back gave out and she flopped against the bed, her eyes taking in the sights of the ceiling. She couldn't move. She was chilled to the bone.

_The Earl got to him first… Angelo is dead…_

Suddenly, Miranda shot up from the bed and ran to the door of the cell, furiously trying to rip it open as she screamed, "You're wrong! He can't be dead! Kumoi was going to send Exorcists to protect him! He wasn't going to die by that bastard's hands! He was never supposed to die by his hands!"

Tears were streaming down her face, and her body ached from moving as heated pain thrust itself through her limbs as she collapsed on the cell floor.

"I'm sorry, Miranda…" Allen barely whispered as he kneeled down, gripping the cell bars in his hands as tears slipped down his cheeks as well. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's your fault," Miranda choked out. She slowly sat up and glared first at Kanda whom expression had turned to stone, and then to Allen who stared at Miranda in shock. "It's the Black Order's fault that Angelo is dead!" she spat with every ounce of venom she could muster.

"Miranda-" Allen began as he held out his hand to her.

She slapped it away. "Don't touch me! Just let me rot in this hell…"

Miranda slowly crawled to the other side of the cell where that unbearable bed lay and climbed on top of it, facing the wall as she curled up into a ball on her side. She cried as silently as she could.

(…)

"I see…" Kumoi said as his gaze drifted to the news article on his desk that had been of the key parts in finding Miranda. "So it was as we feared."

Kanda and Allen were both silent.

"There's nothing we can do for her now," Kumoi said as he stood up. "except help her with funeral preparations."

"You mean she's going to be stuck in that cell forever?" Allen asked, as he looked Kumoi in the eyes.

The boy's eyes were red from the tears he shed for Miranda. His expression was the most vulnerable one anyone in the Order had seen. It even startled Kanda, who stared at him completely dumbfounded.

Kumoi turned to face his bookshelves and sighed. "That might very well be her fate," he replied honestly.


	11. Escape

Miranda had been left alone for a couple days by request. She needed time to accept what happened. She had been told that the Black Order would help with funeral arrangements, and she was somewhat thankful for that. She didn't have much money on her. When she was a broker for the Earl, and when Angelo was still alive, she had used the majority of her money for his medicine, travel expenses, and food. She never really saved her money. She didn't have the time or opportunity. The only thought that rang through her head during that time, which felt so long ago, was that she needed more money for Angelo. Now… now Miranda's mind was empty.

"Miranda? It's time to bury Angelo."

She sighed as she looked away from the mirror. Her eyes and hair stood out more than usual when she wore black. It felt weird for her legs to be exposed in a dress too, but it was simple and lovely. It represented an ending of her and her brother's life without the possibility of a beginning. She would rot away in this cell after Angelo's funeral.

She turned to face Allen and Kanda who were in black suits with unbuttoned white shirts underneath. It was possible to see their collarbones, and a small amount of how toned they really were underneath the Exorcist cloaks that they wore all the time, but that was it. Normally, Miranda would have marveled at the sight of two handsome men, and she would have stared for so long that it could have passed as almost creepy, but she just felt numb.

The cell's door opened with protest as Kanda opened it for Miranda, and she let out a pitiful laugh.

"It seems this cell doesn't want me to leave without saying its own piece," she commented.

Kanda and Allen didn't reply.

Miranda stepped out of the cell and followed the two of them through the Black Order. Many people stared and whispered as they passed by, but it was mostly a blur. Miranda didn't even notice when she climbed onto the boat until it started to move. She looked around in confusion for only a few moments before returning to staring at her folded hands in her lap. She couldn't bring herself to cry any more tears. She couldn't even feel her heart beating in her chest. Was it even there anymore, or had it completely broken and lost its rhythm?

"Do you hate the Black Order, Miranda?"

She looked up and kept Allen's gaze with her lifeless expression. "Would my answer change my situation?"

Her tone was so… dead. It startled Allen, but Kanda had no reaction. He just stared with his narrow eyes that made it appear like he was glaring.

"It might," Kanda answered.

"Then I won't say," Miranda replied as she turned her gaze to his.

Kanda knew her answer. It had been obvious from when she had exploded with emotion just a couple days before. The Black Order had betrayed her trust. Why wouldn't she hate it? However, her hostility was dull. She wouldn't act upon it for now. She was too broken. She was like a corpse. She had no will to live. Everything that ever mattered to her was gone.

(…)

It had been a long trip, but they had finally reached their destination. Allen, Kanda, and Miranda were climbing off the train that lead them to her hometown. Angelo would be buried here despite what the villagers thought of it. Though, not many protested. Barely any were left from the time Miranda had lived there.

_They must have moved away after what I had done, _she assumed.

"It grew," Miranda said as she looked around. Her hometown was no longer a town. It had grown to become a city. Maybe that news article she saw soon after her family had moved away made it famous? It was a possibility. People did draw towards drama and tragedy if they were strangers to the actually situation.

"Will you still be able to figure out where you're going despite that?" Allen asked.

Miranda nodded absentmindedly. She barely paid attention to what he had said. Her thoughts were taking up her attention as she gawked at everything that was new. Though, a few things did bring her attention back to the two men.

Kanda had barely spoken a word, which was odd. Normally him and Allen would get into arguments left, right, and center. That wasn't happening.

Since it was just the 3 of them, it was possible that she could escape. However, she would become a target of both the Black Order and the Millennium Earl. She wasn't sure if she wanted such a thing, but she didn't want to stay trapped in that cell for the rest of her life.

Since the area had grown, and she knew Kanda and Allen didn't know their way around this area, escape would be easy, but the downside was that she could get just as lost as they could.

_Will I take the risk?_

Miranda looked over her shoulder at the two of them. They were the only ones attending the funeral with her simply because the Order wanted an eye kept on her. It began to bother her. Why had she suddenly surrendered to the Order after the news? Why hadn't she retaliated? Was it because the death of her brother was such a shock? That was more than likely the case, but it was the Black Order's fault that he died! They were supposed to protect him like they promised!

She looked ahead and started planning out escape routes, trying to figure out which would be the best way to the graveyard so she could bury her brother alone, and then flee. She wasn't going to let the Black Order, let alone the Earl, take away her life. She would live. Miranda wanted to live.

She touched her trident pendant. They hadn't taken it away from her. She could have escaped much sooner. Those cell bars would have snapped free if she had only thought to slash them with her Anti-Akuma Weapon.

"Tch!" Miranda grunted to herself.

"Miranda? Are you okay?" Allen asked.

She bolted.

"Miranda!" Allen shouted.

Townspeople turned to witness what was happening, but Miranda ignored them as she ducked into the nearest alley and jumped onto some barrels to a large stack of boxes. She then ripped the trident from her neck and it grew to its full size. She ran, sticking the end of the handle into the boxes so she could make the leap to a building's roof. Miranda grinned. She hadn't lost her touch. It got better.

"Miranda!"

She looked over her shoulder to see Kanda trailing behind her.

_Damn he's fast!_

She jumped to the next rooftop without much trouble and shrunk her trident down back to its pendant form before clipping it back onto her neck. She couldn't run as fast with it in her hands.

She leapt to another roof and jumped down from it into the alley next-door, summersaulting along the ground to absorb the impact before running off into the street and ducking into a shop.

"Where did she go?" Allen asked in frustration.

"In there," a townsperson answered as they pointed to a shop.

Allen nodded and rushed off to catch up to her.

"Damn brat!" Kanda growled angrily as he followed suit.

Miranda avoided the people in the shop as best as she could. They all shouted in surprise and avoided her if they could too.

"What are you doing?!" the shopkeeper yelled just before she jumped over the counter. He ducked, and she ran to the storage room. She could smash the window and find somewhere to hide afterwards if the people slowed the Exorcists down.

**CRASH!**

Miranda pulled herself out the window, slitting her cheek and pieces of her arms and legs on the broken glass left over. She didn't have time to care. They'd catch up to her if she wasn't faster.

She heard shouts from the shop and quickly dashed behind a corner, opening a barrel quickly, hoping it was empty. It was. She climbed in and pulled the lid on top of her.

_Good thing I'm so small, or I wouldn't have fit, _she thought as she tried to keep her breathing quiet.

"Do you see her?" Allen asked Kanda as he tried to catch his breath.

"No. Looks like we'll have to split up," Kanda replied.

"Ugh…"

"I'll take the left, you take the right," Kanda said before dashing off.

"Wait! Kanda!" Allen shouted, but he was already gone.

Allen continued to stand and catch his breath for a few more minutes before he rushed off too.

When Miranda deemed it safe, she opened the lid of the barrel and climbed out, looking both ways before going back the way she came. The shopkeeper yelled at her as she passed, and the customers were frustrated to see her again, but she passed them quickly and left the shop. All she had left to do was make it to the graveyard before the Exorcists saw her again, so she'd have to be sneakier.

She ducked into another alley to catch her breath. She'd just have to wait them out for a while so their search would calm down a bit. Then she'd have to rush off again.


End file.
